Mänguviisid
Areena Areena keskendub kahe tiimi vahelisele võitlusele. Teistes mängumoodides sõltub terve mäng ühe tiimi võitlustaktikast, Areena see-eest laseb igal mängijal jooksvalt otsustada mida ta nüüd teeb. Areena maailmad on tähistatud arena_ eesliitega. Areena mood sisaldab väiksemaid maailmaid et tagada lühikesemad matšid, kuna sa ei taassünni pärast surma. Kui sa sured, sisened sa jälgija moodi, kust sa saad võitlust pealt vaadata kuni uus matš algab. Areena maailmatel on tavaliselt maailma keskel kontrollpunkt, olles siis lihtsalt tavaline mäekuninga raund ilma taassündimiseta. Mõnikord kui matš pole tasakaalus, ilmub kahele mängijale silt tekstiga "CAREFUL if you lose this round you may have to sit out (ETTEVAATUST, kui sa selle raundi kaotad pead sa välja minema)" ja kui nende tiim kaotab, peab mängija kuni uue raundini võitlust pealt vaatama. Ettevalmistus ajal muudetud arsenalid ei muutu mängus, kui just mängija ei tee enesetappu ennast õhkulastes. Klasside vahetamine see-eest töötab. Esimese tapmise tugevdamine on unikaalne Areena moodi osa. Esimene mängija kes teise mängija ära tapab teenib kogu enda tiimile mõneks ajaks kriitilised lasud. Lippude varastamine Lippude varastamises osalevad mõlemad RED ja BLU baasid, millest mõlemad sisaldavad Kohvrit (veel tuntud kui ka lipp ja intelligents). Mõlema tiimi ülesanne on varastada kolm korda järjest ja enda baasi tuua vaenlaste Kohver ning samalajal kaitstes enda Kohvrit. Mõlema tiimi Kohver asub tavaliselt sügaval vaenlase territooriumil, tavaliselt sümmeetrilisel kaugusel, alas mida kutsutakse Intelligentsi tuba. Et vaenlase Kohvrit üles korjata, pead sa seda puutuma. Kui sa kannad vaenlase kohvrit, pead sa tagasi minema enda baasi intelligentsi tuppa ning puutuma vaenlase kohvriga enda baasi kohvrit et vaenlase oma ära vallutada. Pärast iga õnnestunud vaenlase Kohvri vallutust saab vallutaja tiim 10 sekundit kriitilisilaske. Kui intelligentsi kandja sureb või viskab selle meelega maha, teatab sellest Administraator mõlemale tiimile ning Kohver püsib maas 60 sekundit ennem kui ta jälle vaenlase baasi naaseb. Enne 60 sekundi lõppu saab Kohvrit täiesti tavaliselt üles korjata. Igakord kui Kohver maha visatakse alustab 60 sekundi taimer uuesti. Vaenlane ei saa iseenda Kohvrit liigutada ega baasi tagasi saata. Kohvrit ei saa kanda mingi suguse mõju all (näiteks mängijad kellel on ÜberCharge või Bonk! Atomic Punch peal). Kohvrit ei saa üles korjata ka Sõdur kes kannab Rocket Jumperit või Demoman kes kannab Sticky Jumperit. Nähtamatud Spioonid ei saa nähtamatuna Kohvrit võtta ja Kohvrit kanda ja nähtmatuks muutuda. Kostümeeritud Spioon saab küll kostümeerituna Kohvri üles võtta, kuid kostüüm kaob siis kohe. Erand sellele on Dead Ringer, mis võib käes olla, kuid surma võltsides sunnib see Spiooni Kohvrit maha viskama. Kui Kohvrit kandev mängija sureb maailmas muidu kättesaamatus kohas, näiteks kukkudes üle kaljuääre alla orgu, naaseb Kohver koheselt tagasi Kohvriruumi. Kui kumbki tiim ei suuda varastada üksteiselt kindlaksmääratud arv kohvreid enne antud aja lõppu, läheb mäng kuldse värava režiimile (esimene vallutus loeb võiduna sõltumatuna kui palju kohvreid ennem vallutatud on). Konkureerimis mood Konkureerimis mood on ametlik mängumood avaldatud Team Fortress 2-hes. Moodi pääsevad vaid inimesed kellel on preemium TF2 kasutaja, Steam'i mobiili autentija lubatud, Competitive Matchmaking'u pilet või rahva/enda tehtud kvaliteediga relva omamine. Kui mängijal on preemium kasutaja aga kunagi on tal olnud VAC eemaldus mängust, ainuke võimalus saada moodi on osta pilet Mann Co. poest. Nagu tavalistes matšides, Konkureerimis moodis pole ühtegi klassi või relva mis poleks lubatud. Kontrollpunkt On olemas neli erinevat kontrollpunkti mängumoodi – Sümmeetriline kontrollpunkt, Domineerimis kontrollpunkt, Ründa ja kaitse ning Keskaegne ründa ja kaitse. Sümmeetriline kontrollpunkt Sümmeetrilises kontrollpunktis, mõlemad tiimid alustavad kahe vallutatud punktiga ning keskmine punkt neutraalsena. Tiim kes vallutab kõik kontrollpunktid võidab. Traditsioonilised kontrollpunkti mängud lähevad kuldsevärva režiimile (Või viigi) kui ükski tiim ei valluta kontrollpunkte enne aja lõppu. Kontrollpunktid mis on vaenlase baasi lähedal vallutatakse kiiremini kui teised kontrollpunktid. Domineerimis kontrollpunkt Domineerimis kontrollpunkti maailmad on sümmeetrilised. Mõlemal tiimil ei ole vallutatud punkte, kõik punktid on neutraalsed. Tiim kes vallutab kõik kontrollpunktid võidab. Traditsioonilised kontrollpunkti mängud lähevad kuldsevärva režiimile (Või viigi) kui ükski tiim ei valluta kontrollpunkte enne aja lõppu. Erinevalt Sümmeetrilisest kontrollpunktist, kui üks tiim vallutab kolm kontrollpunkti, võidab ta automaatselt, sõltumata kui palju vallutusi on teisel tiimil. Ründa ja kaitse Ründa ja kaitse maailmad on asümmeetriliselt. RED alustab mängu nii et kõik punktid on nende kontrolli all. BLU võidab, kui ta suudab kõik need punktid enda kontrolli alla saada. Kontrollpunkte saab vallutada ainult kindlas etteseatud järjekorras (mõned maailmad nagu Gravel Pit ja Steel, on aga eranditega). RED võidab, kui suudab BLU'd tagasi hoida vallutamast kõiki punkte ennem kui aeg läbi saab. BLU vallutatud punktid lukustatakse, ning neid RED ei saa neid tagasi vallutada. Ründa ja kaitse maailmad on erinevad. Mõned maailmad, nagu Dustbowl ja Egypt, BLU peab vallutama kolmes erinevas alas ära ühe kontrollpunkti. Kui ründaval tiimil ei õnnestu võita mitte üheski alas, vahetatakse tiimid ära, ehk siis ründajad on nüüd kaitsjad ja alustavad jälle alas 1. Sellised maailmad nagu Gravel Pit ja Junction lubavad mängijal valida ise millise punkti nad esimesena vallutavad (punkti A või B) ennem kui nad võivad rünnata viimast punkti (punkt C). Steel on unikaalne Ründa ja kaitse maailm, kuna iga punkt mis vallutatakse (punktid A, B, C ja D) teeb mängijale mingit moodi kättesaadavamks tee põhiliseima punktini (punkt E), näiteks, iga punkt mis vallutatakse lisab ühe silla või tee punkt E-ni, et klassid ilma erivõimeteta pääseksid punkti juurde et see vallutada. See omakorda tähendab et üks kahe silma vahele jäänud Skaut saab vallutada kogu kontrollpunkti üksinda ilma et kaitsev tiim tähele paneks. Keskaegne ründa ja kaitse Keskaegne ründa ja kaitse on osa Keskaegsest mängumoodist, lisatud Austraalia jõulude uuenduse ajal. See toimib samamoodi nagu tavaline Ründa ja kaitse, kuid on üks põhiline konks: kõik relvad on eemaldatud, kasutada võib vaid vanaaegseid relvi ning surnud mängijad viskavad maha väikeseid ravimikarpe, keskmiste laskemoonakasti asemel. Kirjutamis kasti on muudetud niimoodi et ta lisab sinu lausetele vahepeal juurde vana-inglese keelseid sõnu, ning kogu maailm on keskaja teemaline. Maailmasse on lisatud veel ka mõnedesse kohtadesse põlevad tõrvikud; need saavad Huntsman'i nooled kokkupuutel põlema sütitada. Mäekuningas Mäekuningas sarnaneb Areenale. Mäekuningas keskendub ühele kontrollpunktile maailma keskel, mis on algul neutraalne ja lukus. Tiimid peavad jooksma kontrollpunktini ja selle vallutama kui lukk maha tuleb. Kui punkt on vallutatud, alustab vallutaja tiimi taimer kolme minutilist maha lugemist. Kui vaenlase tiim selle maha lugemise ajal ise punkti vallutab, jääb eelmise vallutaja kell seisma, ning uue vallutaja kell hakkab kolme minutit maha lugema. Võidab tiim kes suudab niimoodi punkti vallutades enda kella nulli ajada. Koormavedu Koormaveo maailmates peab BLU toimetama lõhkeaineid täis ratastel pommi läbi mitme kontrollpunkti RED'i baasi. BLU saab käru lükata selle kõrval seistes - mida rohkem inimesi käru kõrval, seda kiiremini see liigub (vallutades maksimum kolm inimest). Ükskõik milline RED'i liige kes seisab käru läheduses hoiab ta käru edasi liikumast, sõltumata kui palju BLU mängijaid käru lükkab. Kui mitte keegi BLU'st käru 30 sekundit ei lükka, hakkab see see tagasi veerema, kuni jõuab kontrollpunktini, BLU baasini või siis hakatakse käru jälle lükkama, mis taastab taimeri. Käru funktsioneerib BLU'le veel kui level 1 Dispenser (ka maskeeritud vaenlase Spioonidele) taastades elusi ja laskemoona neile, kes seda lükkavad. Mängijad kes seisavad käru ees, laskemoona ei saa. Mõnedel maailmatel on sillad, mis avavad tee üle kuristiku kui käru vallutab mingi punkti. On olemas kaks erinevat Koormaveo missiooni; erinevus sõltub maailmast. Mõned maailmad, näiteks Gold Rush, Hoodoo ja Thunder Mountain käituvad sarnaselt Dustbowl'ile lahutades missiooni kolmeks erinevaks osaks, iga üks kahe kontrollpunktiga, eeldusega viimasel kontrollpunktil nagu Gold Rush ja Thunder Mountain, kus on kaks punkti ja viimane võidu punkt, lasta RED'i baas õhku. Aega lisatakse pärast iga punkti läbimist. Teist tüüpi Koormaveo missioon (võtab aset Badwater Basin'is, Barnblitz'is, Borneo's, Frontier'is ja Upward'is) on sarnane maailm Mountain Lab'ile sellega et kõik kontrollpunktid on suurel alal, suuremate aja boonustega BLU'le pärast punkti läbimist. Seal on ka rohkem kontrollpunkte, ehk siis kolm punkti ja viimane võidupunkt, kus BLU saab RED'i baasi õhku lennutada tavaliselt sellise plahvatusega et see tapab kõik läheduses olevad mängijad. ÜLE aja ÜLE aja on Team Fortress 2-he mängumood kus on sees klassikalist võitlust ning mõningaid spordi elemente mängudest jalgpall, hoki ja korvpall. See nõuab tugevalt tiimitööd ning on vajab et kõik meeskonnast lööksid kaasa. Seal on palju hoovõtu kohti ja jooksu kiirendajaid et sind aidata. Kuid matš aga lõpeb viigiga, aktiveerub kuldne värav. On olemas ka häälkäsklus mis ütleb et keegi palli sulle söödaks. Koormaveo ralli Erinevalt päris Koormaveo maailmatest, Koormaveo rallis, on mõlemad tiimid RED ja BLU peavad käru lükkama; mõlemad tiimid pole ei kaitsvas ega ründavas rollis, vaid mõlemad tiimid on mõlemat. Et võita, peate te enda käru lükkama mööda rööpaid läbi vastase territooriumi võidu punktini, samal ajal välistades et teine tiim teeb sama. Nagu päris Koormaveo moodilgi, ka siin sa lükkad käru edasi selle kõrval seistes, ning mida rohkem tiimikaaslasi käru juures seisavad seda kiiremini käru edasi liigub. Erinevalt päris Koormaveost, siin ei veere käru mitte kunagi pärast lükkamise lõpetamist tagasi ning pole ka aja limiiti; Mäng võidetakse vaid siis, kui ühel tiimil õnnestub käru toimetada raja lõppu. Mõlemad kärud toimivad level 1 Dispensrina (ka kostümeeritud vaenlasest Spioonidele), taastades elusi ja laskemoona neile kes läheduses seisavad. Mõned osad rööbastest viivad ülesmäge, ning kui käru seal poole tee peal seiskub, veereb see alla tagasi. Koormaveo ralli maailmad võivad vahepeal jaguneda mitmeks raundiks. Eritellimus Eritellimus on mängumood lisatud Püromaania Uuenduse osana. Selles mängumoodis peab üks tiim toimetama algselt neutraalse kohvri mis on täis austraaliumi, Poopy Joe raketi pardale, samal ajal vältides et vastas tiim teeb sama. Kui mängija kes kohvrit hoiab sureb, saab vaid tema tiim kust ta pärit on kohvrit uuesti üles võtta. Kui see tiim äpardub seda tegemast, läheb kohver enda originaal kohta neutraalsena tagasi. Mängija kes hoiab kohvrit peab minema sellega platvormile mis ajapikku kergitatakse õhku raketi nina juurde ning sinna peabki kohvri panema. Mängija peab kogu aja platvormil püsima et platvorm õhku kerkiks. Kui kohver on kohale toimetatud, sööstab rakett minema ning kohvri kohale toimetanud tiim võidab.. Territoriaalkontroll Territoriaalkontrollis on ülesandeks vallutada terve mänguvälja territoorimid. Igas mängus on kuus suvalist ala punkt-punkti vastu mängus kus sa pead ründama vaenlase punkti, samalajal kaitstes enda oma. Pärast seda kui ühel tiimil õnnestub vaenlase punkt vallutada, algab uus raund mänguvälja teises osas mis valitakse suvaliselt. Kui üks tiim on vallutanud neli ala, peab see sama tiim vallutama ka vaenlase baasi. Kui baasi punkt on vallutatud (maailmatest Hydro, Radar Dish RED'i jaoks, Power Plant BLU jaoks), võidab ründav tiim mängu. Kui uus raund algab, restarditakse kõik alad ning valitakse suvaliselt uus. Territoriaalkontroll pole Team Fortress 2-hes kuigi popuplaarne mängumood. Igas Territoriaalkontrolli mängus (väljaarvatud baasi vallutamise mängosas), kui kontrollpunkti ei vallutata kaheksa minuti sees, läheb mäng kuldse värava moodile. Mannjõud Mannjõud on moondatud versioon Lippude varastamist, kus üks tiim peab varastama teise tiimi kohvrit vaikimisi 7 korda, samalajal vältides et teine tiim teeb sama. Mängumood erineb sellepoolest, et igale klassile on antud abiks Haardekonks ja 12 unikaalset boonusvõimet. Haardekonks mis on sinu arsenalis automaatselt olemas, kui sa vajutad vasakut klikki, laseb see välja nööriga ühenduses konksu ning haardekonks peatub esimese seina, põranda, lae või isegi vaenlase küljes mis talle ette jääb. Kui konks kusagile kinni on jäänud, tõmmatakse sind automaatselt läbi õhu soovitud kohta. Kui konks peatub mängijas, võtab mängija kelle sees konks on veritsemis vigastust, kuni mängija kelle konks temas on sureb või laseb konksu lahti. Sa saad aktiveerida haardekonksu ka hüppamise ajal. Samalajal kui mängija Haardekonksu käes hoiab, ei saa ta relvi kasutada. Iga raundi alguses tekib üle kogu mänguvälja kindlaksmääratud arv boonusvõimeid, mida saavad mõlemad tiimid üles korjata. Boonusvõimed annavad üleskorjajale mõneajalise erivõime. Need erivõimed varieeruvad suurendatud liikumiskiirusest kuni vaenlase tehtud kahju talle tagasi peegeldamiseni. Kui erivõimega mängija tapetakse, jätab ta maha vastase tiimivärvi erivõime (mida kasutas), piirates nii oma tiimi seda kohe pärast enda surma üles korjamast. Kui tiimivärvi erivõimed pole pärast kindlat aega üles korjatud, tekivad need uuesti vastava tiimi baasi. Mängijad saavad tahtlikud visata maha oma peal olevaid erivõimed vajutades nuppu L. Seda tehes on erivõime neutraalne (kollane), mitte vastava tiimi värvi. Mannjõudu saab praegu mängida modifitseeritud Gorge'i ja Thunder Mountain'i lipuvarastamise versioonidel, kuid ka selle mängurežiimi jaoks eraldi loodud Hellfire's. Ükskõik kuna mängija taassünnib, saab ta mõneks ajaks endale kuulikindlust. Erinevalt päris Lippude varastamise maailmatest, siin ei asu kohver mitte kohvri ruumis vaid on vaba õhu käes nii et seda saaks mitmest küljest varastada. Mängijad kellel on boonusjõud ja kohver, saavad endale Haardekonksu kiirust juurde, kuid mängijad kellel on ainult kohver saavad elude taastumist. Kui üks tiim vallutab kohvri, lähevad mõlemad kohvri alad 30 sekundiks lukku nii et keegi ei saa selle aja sees kohvrit varastada. Kui tiimide ebavõrdus avastatakse, saab kaotav tiim endale Kättemaksu boonusjõu, mis annab neile mõneajalised kriitilised lasud, rohkem kuule ning kiirema laskmis kiiruse. Boonusjõude list : Tugevus - Kõik relvad topelt-vigastavad. Vigastuse mahakandmist ei toimu. : Vastupidavus - Vähendab 50% saadavast vigastustest. Immuunne kriitilistele laskudele. : Vampiir - Kõik tehtud vigastused naasevad sulle eludena. 25% vigastusele vastupidavus. Elusi tõstetakse 40%. : Peegeldus - 80% saadud vigastustest saab ründaja endale tagasi (peegeldatud vigastus ei saa surmaga lõppeda). Elusi tõstetakse 400 peale. 100% Sentry tehtud vigastusi saadetakse Sentry'le tagasi. : Kiirus - Topelt-kiire laskmine ja laadimine. Topelt rohkem kuule. Kiirus tõstetud 30%. Miinide plahvatus aeglustatud. : Taastumine - Laskemoona ja elude taastamine. Elud taastatakse täiseludeni. : Täpsus - Tugevalt vähendatud kuulide hargnemine. Vigastuse mahakandmist ei toimu. Raketi ja granaatide liikumis kiirus kõrgendatud 250%. Snaipripüssidel on kiirem laengumeetri täitumine ja lähivaatamisele kergitamine ja teevad topelt-viga. Plahvatus vigastusega relvade laskemoona tõstetakse 50%. : Nobedus - Kiirus tõstetud 50%. Konks lendab kiiremini. Hüppamis kõrgus tõstetud 80%. Kohene relvade vahetus. Immuunne kukkumis vigastusele. Pärast lipu varastamist ei jää saa aeglasemaks. : Nokaut - Piirab kohvri kandja hoidma ainult . Elusi tõstetakse 150 võrra, väljaarvatud Heavy'dele ja Demoman'idele kes kannavad mõõka, kilpi või mõlemat, saavad 130 elu, 80 elu või 20 elu, sõltuvalt. Immuunne õhu lööklainele ja plahvatuse tagasilükkele. Lähivõitlusrelv teeb +66% ja lükkab lüües vaenlast edasi. Lähivõitlusrelvaga tapmine sunnib ohvri maha viskama tema boonusjõu, kui tal on see. 4X suurem lähivõitlusrelva vigastamine ehitistele. : Kuningas - Tõstetud elud. Väike elude taastumine, väike laskmis ja laadimis kiirus. Kõik effektid, väljaarvatud elude tõus mõjub ka sinu lähedal olevatele mängijatele. Boonusjõud mõjub ainult tiimikaaslastele ja kostümeeritud vaenlasest Spioonidele. : Katk - Puutudes vaenlast, annab see talle ja tema lähedal olevatele tiimikaaslastele katku. Katkuga ohvrid veritsevad 10 sekundiga surnuks, kui nad ennem ravimikarpi üles ei korja või varude kappi ei puutu. Katk peatab boonusjõu Kuningas elude taastumise. : Supernova - Laseb sul aktiveerida Supernova rünnaku (Haardekonksu parem klikk) mis uimastab läheduses olevad vaenlased. Vajab täis boonusjõu meetrit. Boonusjõu meeter täitub üle aja või vigastusi tehes. Uimastatud vaenlased viskavad enda boonusjõu maha ja lükatakse Supernovaga mängija poolt eemale. Kui Supernova mõju otsa saab, siis see haihtub ning tekib uuesti. Kui boonusjõu meeter on täis, siis silmapiiril olevad vaenlased helendavad. : Kriitiline löök - 30 sekundilised kriitilised löögid. Taassünnid samas kohas 60 sekundit. Kui vaenlase tiim on võimsam, tekib Kättemaksu boonusjõud baasi lähedusse.